Running Forward
by HimeKimmyKay
Summary: She thought that once she got away from him that'd be it. She can continue on and forget about him...how's that supposed to happen now? Slight PeinXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** As always I DONOT own Naruto or any of the charters from there. However I do own Emi.

**Authors Note:** Welp, this has been technically in the works for quiet some time now. It's a new edit on a story I wrote back a few years ago. I'm so happy to say that it's finally coming to life the way I imagined! I want to give a HUGE thanks to my betas that I have been working with me on this story! So thank you Fruitstogether, Sweetpeaaa, Deaths-Radiant-Flower, and most importantly not only my beta but my very good friend that tortures me like a little brother would…. DaNightsTemplar. Thankyou guys again 3

* * *

He watched as she swiftly killed her target and pulled her swords from the body, letting it fall. She whipped her swords, cleaning them of blood and seethed them. As she was walked back over, she licked the splattered blood off her lip, letting a smirk come to her serious face.

"All done leader-sama" She spoke sarcastically as she walked past Pein and Konan. She stood still for a moment until he got in front of her, leaving her in the middle of the two.

As they walked down the streets of Amegakure, the men got googly-eyed over Emi; even in her disguise. She had short blonde hair that came up just to the nape of her neck. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were big, brown endless orbs. She was the total opposite of what she actually looked like; she naturally had long red hair that had the slightest hue of purple, making it seem darker than it was when she wasn't in the light. She had a golden tanned skin tone, and her eyes were the most vibrant shade of green, putting even the natural greens of the earth to shame the way they shinned when she was happy.

"Emi, I think its time for a new outfit."

"Why?" She shrugged. "My outfit is perfectly fine." She was wearing a black skin tight hooded jump suit with a wide plunging v neck. She had cut the sleeves off and added red crisscrossed ribbons onto her thighs and the arm warmers she had made from the cut off sleeves, along with that she had a red sash that lay across the top of her hips hanging off the left side where it was tied into a knot so the extra ribbon hung down. She had black knee high boots with three inches heals and black buckles going down the boot as accents. At times like this she wore a mask over the bottom half of her face, as to not let anyone she came into contact with see what she really looked like and who she really was.

Pein suddenly appeared behind her, catching the hand of a man who was about to grab her ass. Just before he reached it. "No... It's not." His voice was monotone and barley even gave off the fact that he was annoyed.

"Fine. Whatever. Ill just wear a cloak over it." She turned her head toward him and looked at him for a moment before she muttered loser when she knew Konan was no longer paying attention.

When they arrived back at the base, they found Itachi and Hidan sitting down and watching the television. Emi, being the way she was, saw this as her open invitation to go and lay across the two men's laps.

"Hey, my dudes, what you watchin?" She looked over toward Hidan.

"Hey, you're home, fucker."

"Damn right." She smiled then looked up towards the black haired man, who hadn't taken his eyes off the screen. "Why so moody today, Itachi?"

He shrugged his shoulders at her comment in an implied, 'I don't know' answer.

_Only her_. Pein walked to his office and sat in his chair before he began thinking deeply once more. _Only her. She's the only one who can see through every single one of us; Even Itachi, who shows no hint of having emotions-she can see through him in an instant. She's always been able to see through things ever since she was a little girl._

After finishing movie with Hidan and Itachi, Emi went to her room and showered. She threw on loose shorts and a black tank top. She sat on her bed and meditated until there was a knock came on the door.

"Hmm?"

"Dinner."

"Who cooked?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Konan." Kisame stood looking down at Emi.

"Ugh." Her faced became annoyed. Her eye brows furrowed inward towards her eyes as she gave an eye roll.

"You'll be fine. Let's go."

Emi and Kisame walked down stairs to the dining room. She took her seat at the end opposite end of Pein. He nodded slightly at her as a hello.

"Emi, your hair is down!"

"Yeah, so?" She looked at Kakuzu as he spoke.

"You look pretty; that's all."

"Well... Thank you, Kakuzu." Her lips spread in a smile.

He nodded. It wasn't weird her to hear this; she considered most of the members to be her 'older siblings'. Apparently though, Pein was not aware of this fact considering she was able to catch the quick glare he gave Kakuzu.

Emi closed her eyes and concentrated on Pein.

* * *

He saw Emi close her eyes; she was going into someone's mind.

'Who's? Whose thoughts does she want to know?' Was the first thought she heard upon gaining access to Pein's mind.

She made a hand sign then walked around the halls of his mind, looking for what she wanted.

"Here it is." She walked through the door she wanted and sat down in the middle of the room and closed her eyes. Pein thoughts flooded her head; she let the day race by, but slowed it down once she got to what she was looking for.

'Her hair is down?' She saw herself sit down at the table then, she saw Kakuzu speak followed by her own answer.

'She does look pretty like that, but what the hell is he trying to do? He better watch it.'

She opened her eyes and made the same hand sign as earlier.

"Emi?" She heard the voice that annoyed her more than anything. She clenched her teeth, forcing a smile and turned towards the speaker.

"Yes?"

"I asked if you wanted rice."

"Yeah, sure."

Konan spooned rice on her place before sitting down.

The guys, of course, stuffed their faces, but she just ate what was put on her plate, wanting to get the training room.

* * *

Once she got to the training room, she went to the back wall and placed her hand on it, pushing it open and closing it behind her. She went to the matt laying on the wooden floor and began stretching. Once she was done stretching, she walked over to the stereo against the back wall and pushed the play button on her iPod. She lifted some weights, before changing into a pair of tighter shorts. Making her way towards the other side of the room closer to the mirrors that lined the wall she began dancing when the second song came on and she was really starting to get into the zone she was interrupted.

"Emi?"

The sudden voice over the music startled her, and she fell.

"PEINN!" She yelled in anger as she dropped her hands onto the floor.

"Ahh, shut up. Do you know where Deidara is?"

"In his room, probably." She got up from the floor, huffing and puffing. Her anger evident on her face as she went to her stereo, switching to the next song.

"What's your problem, Em?"

"Nothing. I _was_ dancing?" Sarcasm dripped off every word she spoke.

"Well, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt that?" He spoke clearly, not meaning the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Yes, Pein, you did interrupt that." Her voice became harsh.

"What's with the attitude? Is it that time of the month again?"

"NO. God! I didn't know that I wasn't allowed to be sad." She began to shout.

"Sad? Why the hell are you sad!?" He shouted back at her.

"Cause I can be." She stated. "Why the fuck does it matter to you anyway?"

"Cause you're my closest companion."

"Well, I'm glad I'm a companion to you. Really that just makes me SO overly excited." Emi spoke venomously.

"What?!"

"What do you mean 'what'?" She began to shout once again.

Pein's face suddenly became stern and angry. "Lose the attitude with me, Emi."

She got up in his face and calmly stated her answer, "No."

Pein reached up and slapped her; she quickly snapped her head back to look at him. She placed a finger on her lip to see how much she was bleeding.

His stern face suddenly fell. And his voice became the softest it had been in awhile. "Em, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean that."

Without so much as a blink she punched him right in the mouth and licked the blood off her knuckles as she stormed out of the room. Itachi and a few others were in the training room; As Emi passed them, their eyes following her all the way out of the room.

Pein followed her out, upon seeing the others; he could see their faces in shock as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Continue with what you were doing." He spoke letting them know this was never to be spoken of. When he reached her he grabbed onto her upper arm, turning her to face him.

"Emi."

"Let go of me, Pein!" She spat.

"Emi, listen to me."

"No. No, I'm not going to listen to you. I'm done with you, I'm leaving here."

"No. You're not, Emi. Talk to me."

"It's not like you would even care anyway." She cast her gaze downward and her voice became low and saddened.

"Try me."

"Try you? Fine, I'll try you." She spoke up a bit more now, "I miss you! how's that?"

"What?"

"I miss you, my Nagato." Her voice became low again.

"That person's long gone, and you know that."

"Yeah, I know, but at least..." She glanced up for a moment to see if his face had changed at all and started to cry"...At least he thought of me as a friend."

He sighed; shifting his glance down, looking at the pain in her green eyes brought guilt upon him. He mentally beat himself up over the fact that he had hurt her so much, but he couldn't bring himself to speak his apology. _Emi, I'm so sorry I hurt you this bad._

She looked into his eyes sighed lightly and shook her head in disappointment. "No… You don't care. You really can't show me that you have any regard to what I'm saying, can you?" Her voice was low and emotionless; she couldn't believe that he had become so cold that he couldn't realize the pain he caused her.

_You're the only one I care about._ He thought, still not being able to speak the words.

She pulled out from his grasp with force and walked away. Pein sighed he knew that there was nothing he could do, once Emi said something she stuck to it; changing her mind was not something that was in her vocabulary. He walked into his dark office and towards the window. It was raining tonight; he looked out into the dark the only dim light coming from the town below, where few shops were still open. He turned from the window and went to his desk sitting in his chair he reached over and turned the lamp on to finish up work before he turned in for the night he glanced over at the small mahogany picture frame. He sighed if he could even sleep tonight that is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Still unfortunately don't own Naruto, fortunately I still own Emi

**Authors Note:** Here you go guys! I'm going to start posting every Saturday now that I have all the chapters running smoothly. Again a BIG thanks to Fruitstogether, Sweetpeaaa, Deaths-Radiant-Flower, and buttercup AKA Danightstemplar for betaing for me and putting up with the million silly mistakes I make.

* * *

She grabbed a backpack and began throwing some clothes, weapons, and other essentials she knew she would need. Her mind was going a million miles an hour. How was she supposed to pull this off? Pein would just have Zetsu track her; he would find her and find a way to rope her back in. _Okay,__I'm gonna' act like everything is okay and that I forgive him. Then tomorrow,__while everyone's asleep, __I'll leave._

She hid her backpack underneath her bed. Taking off her dance clothes, she slipped on a short, silky red baby doll piece of lingerie. Emi took her hair out from its messy bun, letting it fall over her shoulders. She flipped her head over for a moment and faced the mirror, making her hair perfectly messy. On her way out, she grabbed her short, silky Akatsuki robe Pein had specially made for her.

She walked barefoot down the hallways to Pein's room; walking in, she went to the open door that lead to his office. She heard him shift and look over toward his room. He knew someone was there; she stepped into view and placed her left hand on the door frame leaning her weight into it and letting the robe begin to slip down her right shoulder.

"Emi?"

"Come play with me Leader-sama." She spoke, making a motion for him to come to her with a finger.

He slowly got up from his chair and walked towards her, looking slightly confused.

Once he got near her, he placed his hands lightly on her hips taking his view in. "What is this?"

She responded by pulling him close to her and shutting the door. "I'm sorry about earlier." She whispered to him seductively, looking up to him while she slid her hands down the center of his cloak, opened it, and slid it off him, letting it fall to the ground.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." She breathed lightly into his ear.

"Emi, What are you doing?" What stunt is she trying to pull? And when did she move to my ear?

"I'm making up for earlier." She reached up and began to slowly side off her own robe.

She stopped when she felt him place his hands over her own, moving them away. She thought he was going to pull the sleeves back up; but instead he finished sliding it off. Grabbing his hand, she slowly made way for the bed. When she got there, she roughly pushed him down onto the bed with one hand.

_When the hell did she get so strong? Not to mention rough?_

Climbing on top of Pein, Emi slipped his shirt over his head and kissed his neck making her way down to his collar bone where she licked it all the way back up to his neck. She began nibbling, and Pein's hands went to the hem of her little dress sliding it over her head revealing every part of her. She smirked, seeming un-phased by this, and Pein flipped them so he was on top. Going straight for her neck, his thoughts went crazy.

_Shit,__when did she get so confident? Fuck that,__when did she get so hot? Damn,__I'm enjoying this too much!_

Ironically enough, it was then she realized she had him exactly where she wanted him to be.

* * *

When Emi awoke in the morning, she was wrapped in strong, warm arms. She looked over to see Pein and almost smiled before remembering why she was there.

_I love him, but I have to do this for me. There's a difference between passion and lust, and it was lust in him last night._

He stirred a bit then opened his eyes. He blinked a few times as if remembering what happened, then a smirk came over his lips."Mmmm, my beautiful Emi." He nuzzled his head into the crock of her neck and bit down."

"Pein stop you need to get up." She was stern, honestly wanting to leave and get this over with. Him doing this to her wasn't going to make it any easier.

"I'll get up when I want to get up." A knock came at the door. Pein sighed, stopping what he was doing to speak. "Yes?"

"Leader-sama, I bought you your coffee." It was Konan.

Pein sighed and leaned up against his headboard, wrapping her in his arms and kissed her forehead just as Konan walked in.

She looked over and saw Emi and her face fell with sadness. Emi smirked, knowing it hurt her. Konan handed Pein his coffee before walking back to the door. "Breakfast will be ready soon, Dei's almost done cooking."

Pein nodded, and she left the room.

He then turned his attention on Emi and spoke onto her neck, "Now, where were we?"

Emi sat up pushing Pein to the side. Holding the silk sheets over her bare chest, she turned to him. "No, we need to go eat. I'm hungry." She put on a putty face knowing he couldn't resist.

He got up with a sigh and a bit of reluctance. Opening his closet, he walked over to Emi and slipped one of his elegant robes over her shoulders. He then put on his clothes for the day and led her out of the room to the dinning room.

Everyone looked at her stunned. Emi's long hair was down and cascaded over her shoulders in beautiful lose messy curls. The top of the robe was open a little more then it should have been as a result of an in hall make out. But what had to have shocked everyone the most was whose hand was wrapped around her waist.

Emi and Pein both went to their seats and began eating.

She finally looks like the princess I know she is. And she's all mine. Pein took a look at her before she sat down.

It was quiet during breakfast as it usually was with the occasional "So what are you doing today?"

"Emi?"

"Hmm?" Emi turned toward to Dei.

"Why is the edge of your mouth cut and check swollen, yeah?"

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." She shot death threatening glances at the boys who had been in the training room yesterday that told them not a word was to be spoken.

She went off after breakfast to her workout room and dance studio.

Pein remember the day he showed it to her.

_"Pein what do you want? Lookin' for me to kick your ass?" She yelled as she came into the training room._

_"Not really, not like you could beat me anyways." He had always been a little more open with Emi than anyone else (being that she was one of his best friends). Her parents had been in his gang years ago, and for some reason, she had taken some of her mother's memories of him before he took on Yahiko's body, which was eleven years before she was even born; making her the youngest in the group at nineteen years old._

_"Sure,__you wish."_

_"Shut up and close your eyes." She closed her eyes,__and Pein placed his hand over hers not trusting her. He pushed his free hand against the wall, opening the door and brought her inside, closing the door behind him. He took his hands off hers, and she opened her eyes._

_"Where are we?"_

_"We are __in your new workout, dance, __and meditation room."_

_"Ohh my...**god**!" She squealed and looked around; she came to the wall on the right side of her with a white tarp covering it. She looked at him questioningly._

_"Go ahead." He nodded._

_She pulled it down revealing __full length mirrors that were across the entire wall and screamed. She ran back to him and threw her arms around his neck."Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"_

_"I'm guessing you like it."_

_"Like it…I LOVE it! How did you know?!" She smiled brilliantly. _

_"Well, you've been dancing since you were __little; but__ I saw you outside working out, __and I know you meditate __a lot." He smiled slightly loving the fact that she was so happy. _

_"You're the best friend I could ever ask for."_

_"Well, __I never break a promise."_

_"Promise?"_

_"You forgot?" He was shocked; __she never forgot a promise._

_"Don't be so shocked. You should know me better than __that, of course I remember it." She hit him playfully with her fist._

_One day, I'll give you everything you want. You'll be a princess, you'll be my princess._ Our promise; one of the things I will never let go of.

Emi finished doing her workout and put on her shorts and tank top from the day before. She grabbed a few things along with the robe from earlier and the heels she kept in the changing room. She headed out, grabbing her iPod and charger, turning off the lights before she left the room and went to hers. Emi put the items neatly in the bag and hid it again after she was done.

After a long shower, she changed into a simple short skirt and a sleeveless top before walking to Pein's office.

"I'm gonna' head into town for a bit. Do you need anything?"

"Not really." His eyes stayed down, looking at the paper he was writing on. He only looked up when he heard the door slam shut, leaving him alone once more.

_This is exactly the problem! Who does that man think he is? Who does he think he's treating like that?! Not me anymore…that's for sure._ Emi walked into town after disguising herself and got some things she'd need on the road. By the time she returned everyone was eating. She continued into her room to put the things she bought in her backpack. She changed into a pair of heels and the robe Pein gave her earlier that day. She walked back into the kitchen where Konan was talking to Pein. When she walked back towards them, the click of her heels echoed through the hallway which made everyone turn and look her way.

Emi walked up behind Pein, sliding her hands down his chest. She brought her mouth close to his ear, whispering dirty things to him. He got up, completely ignoring Konan, and started to walk off with Emi; her hand was in his as she walked behind him. She turned her head around and gave Konan an evil smirk.

Konan glanced down at the table and sighed, "Why does Emi always seem like she is trying to purposely get me jealous and upset? Who does she think she is?!"

"HIS, apparently." Hidan gave the obvious answer.

"Tsk. Shut your mouth... You're not making me feel any better about this."

"You know, if you two would stop arguing, maybe you could hear what's happening." Itachi spoke calm and emotionless. At that, they quieted down. Who were they to want to miss out on this?

Tonight was the night, Emi was leaving. She had wrote two letters and handed them to the person she trusted as equally as she had once trusted Pein.

_"Itachi, __listen to me, __in three days give this to Pein, tell him to read it. And that's when you can read yours."_

_"Why don't you just give them to us in three days?"_

_"Please, __Itachi." Emi pleaded with him. She knew he wouldn't want to do it, __but she knew she could get him to; he had to do it...__otherwise it would be more work on her end._

_He nodded._

Pein kissed the mouth of the very enthusiastic girl, who pushed him against the wall.

She kissed him back with so much power she was able to shove her tongue into his mouth without him giving any leeway. She loved this man so much, but he wouldn't know that till it's too late. He won't be able to put the pieces back together this time.

The sound of tongue rings banging together was the only sound in the room as Pein pushed himself from the wall and walked towards the bed. His hands slid down to the small of Emi's back as he simultaneously laid her onto the bed. His next move was turning off the lamp.

* * *

He awoke expecting a warm body next to him but none was there. He got out of bed and showered, not paying much mind to it. Figuring she must have just been up earlier than him. He went to the kitchen, and when everyone but her was there, he knew where she would be. Before he ate, he went to her studio and saw some things were missing. Mad at this point, he stormed into the living room.

"Where did she go?" His anger was rising in him.

"Who, Yeah?"

"You damn well know who! Where is she?" His anger was evident in his voice now.

Its then everything seemed to click for Itachi. He calmly walked from the living room to her room. He looked around, noting what was missing. It all came together in one final conclusion.

"She's gone, isn't she?" The voice was calm but still stern.

Itachi simply nodded. "I believe so."

Pein sat down on the edge of her bed, sighing. "Do you know why?"

"No idea, she never told me anything. May I ask what happened with you guys that night you came out of the other room?" It was more evident then it had ever been. Pein the leader of the Akatsuki was in love with a teenage girl three times younger then him.

"I hit her. She told me she was going to leave but than after what else happened I didn't think she would."

"And she hit you back correct?"

"Yeah." Pein looked down not wanting to show his subordinate the embarrassment he felt.

The only thing Itachi couldn't figure out was why. Her being hit wouldn't have been enough; there were things that she obviously didn't tell Itachi, and it hurt him in a way. She had been the only one that could tell what he felt, and she was able to talk to him and get him to talk about things he never really wanted to, she was his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** *sssiiigghhhh* I still don't own Naruto. I DON'T KNOW WHYY….it's just not fair :'(

**Author's Note:** So sorry everyone! Last week was Graduation and senior prom for my sister, so I was really busy with her. Than I got caught up in Fourth of July weekend; But non the less here it is and just because I was late I will probably post 4 early. Big thanks to: Fruitstogether, Deaths-Radiant-Flower, Sweetpeaaa and my buteercup!

* * *

She had been so relaxed since she left. No stupid boys fighting over the remote, no fuckin Konan, no jackass Pein, no missions, and no annoyances; just her, her music, and her thoughts. She knew Itachi would be giving Pein his letter and reading his own today. She sighed, _what would they say?_

She felt bad that she didn't tell Itachi everything. He was her friend, and she trusted him just like how he trusted her. But hopefully for now, her letter would say enough. Not to mention, she would have had to detach herself from him sooner or later, she knew his plan.

* * *

Pein sat at his desk looking at the mahogany frame; a picture of a beautiful girl years younger than him, she had long hair and a beautiful body. She sat between his legs in the picture with a huge smile across her face; Emi was so happy that day. They all went to the beach; it was one of her favorite places.

A knock came at the door, interrupting his thoughts.

"Enter"

"Leader-Sama, I'm sorry I didn't give this to you the other day, but I had to respect her wishes." Itachi handed Pein a black and green envelope.

"Thank you, you may go." He examined the envelope that lay in his hands. It had his name written gracefully in the middle of it, he knew the handwriting anywhere. Slowly, Pein ran his fingers under the seal and opened the envelope, taking out the folded piece of paper in it. He began reading,

_Pein,_

_I love you. I always have since I was a little girl. I don't know what it is about you. But sometimes I see you as a totally different man, two to be specific. Either way your promise, you fulfilled it, but it was just too little too late. I'm sorry, but I had to leave. I want you to have my bracelet; it was the last thing my mother gave me before she died. Keep it and remember me by it. Don't come after me, I don't want that. Don't make it rain too much. Remember I'm always thinking of you. Don't forget about me. I love you...Nagato__._

_Forever,_

_Emi_

"She loves me?" _Great she tells me this after I fucked up._ His anger quickly rose, and Pein reacted by pushing everything off his desk.

"Leader-Sama, breakfasts ready," He heard a muffled voice, but he didn't bother to try and recognize through the shut door.

"I'm not eating," He stood up, threw the letter behind him, walked into his room, and slammed the door. The letter slowly landed on his desk, ending up in the middle, and was the only single object to reside there now.

* * *

After packing up her things, Emi went into the town she was near. She walked down the streets looking at all the different shops that she passed. She turned a corner and began to smell something delicious; she followed the smell and ended up at a quaint ramen shop. There were about six stools and the awning had flags coming some ways down covering the heads of the customers sitting inside eating. Emi walked toward one of the stools and took a seat, ordering a bowl of ramen. As she was eating, she noticed a blonde haired boy about her age walk in and get a greeting almost as if he was family. By the time Emi had almost finished her bowl, the boy had stacked up two and was on his third. "Wow, you can eat."

He turned toward her seeming for a moment to get lost taking her in, but he recovered quickly and gave her a goofy smile. "Hehe! Yeah, ramen's my favorite thing."

"Well…that's not healthy," Emi chuckled a bit.

The boy just laughed. "Yeah, well I also love being a ninja and someday I'm gonna be hokage! Believe it!" His smile widened, and he gave her a thumbs up.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Emi giggled, finding the boy to be very amusing.

"You're not from around here," He said this as more of a statement before coming back a few seconds later with his question "What village are you from?"

"I'm from the Rain village," She smiled slightly.

"Oh….well what are you doing here?" He looked a little surprised.

Emi sighed and sipped the last of her broth from the bowl. "I'm running away..." She said barely audible.

Both teens ended up leaving the shop at the same time. Emi began walking back the way she came to continue on her travels when she heard the boy's running feet slow down as he came up beside her.

"What's your name?"

"Emi." She looked over to him as she continued walking. He was better looking than she had thought now that they were out in the sun light. He was a few inches taller than her (standing at about 5' 5"). He had blue eyes and blonde hair that seemed to be spiking up all on its own. His face was rounder, and he had prominent whisker marks that spanned across his cheeks. He wore a navy green colored t-shirt that sported a fire symbol with white shorts.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Emi stopped in her tracks, _He's Itachi's Jinchuuriki!_ Emi studied his face carefully making sure to stay on his eyes longest. "I have to go now."

"Wha-why?"

"As I said before, I'm running away."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion; his blue eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun. "You're pretty far away from the hidden rain."

She quickly thought of a logical reason to tell him as to why she needed to be going. "I'm going to a small town out side of the woods."

"We'll just ask Granny Tsunade if you can stay here!" He smiled big again. "I'm sure she'll let you."

"No, no it's fine." She was surprised he didn't seem to know who she was; then she remembered she was always a secret.

"Come on." He grabbed her wrist lightly and before she could protest, he was pulling her along the road.

"Naruto, I'll be fine. Really," She didn't want to seem panicked to him but inside she was freaking out thinking of ways to get out of her current situation, since it was pretty obvious it would be hard to do so_. __I can't let him take me to the Hokage, she, for sure, knows who I am. Whoever was snooping around defiantly saw me before I was able to realize they were there. _

"We're almost there." He led her to a large building and proceeded to dragged her down one of the hallways to a door. He opened it and walked right in still dragging her. "Granny Tsunade, I have a request!"

"What now?" She groaned looking up. Upon seeing her, her eyes went wide. "Naruto out."

"Wait not before I make my request!" He stood firm, and it was easy to tell he wouldn't be going anywhere without making his thoughts heard.

_He isn't going to give up is he?_ "What is it?" She asked him as annoyance evident in her voice.

"Let Emi stay here, she's running away from her home."

"I'll talk it over with her. Now go!" She was stern in her order, and the teen just nodded leaving the room.

Emi and the Hokage stared at each other.

_Fuck, guess I'm screwed._

_Itachi,_

_You probably figured out by now why I gave the letters to you. I know that you have figured out I'm gone, but in case you haven't or are unsure. Yes, I left…I'm sorry for not telling you. I wasn't going to change my mind so it didn't make a difference. Please do everything and anything you can to stop Pein from coming to find me. I do not wish to be found. Don't be sad all the time, and try not to regret things as much as you do. It's not healthy for you. You always say I can see through all of you. I can. Itachi let me tell you about my Kekkei Genkai…_

"Emi, of the hidden rain, you're running away?" The hokage looked at Emi, raising her brows and placing her chin on her now laced together fingers.

Emi decided she really had nothing to lose at this point so she'd be honest, "Yes, I am. Look, I really don't need anywhere to stay so I'll be leaving."

"I'm not so sure you'll be going much of anywhere."

"Shit." _She_ _probably called for backup the second she saw me._ Emi jumped out of the open window. Landing on her feet, she took off making a beeline for the gates.

"Emi?" Naruto looked honestly confused as Emi ran past him.

"Sorry Naruto." She turned her head to look back at him and gave a wave goodbye. Unfortunately, she didn't get much further before a kunai had just missed her tricep. When she went to take her next step, she realized she was no longer able to move. She felt someone begin to enter her mind, and she let them. She brought down the hidden defenses they had not reached, feeling it best not to show her true strength yet.

"Mind transfer complete." Emi body spoke the words the other presence in her mind was thinking. Recognizing the presences' chakra was quiet similar to her own. Emi thought back to one of the conversations she had with Itachi after Pein told her about her mother and Father. This should be interesting, guess I'm fighting the cousin Itachi was telling me I most likely had….Emi took herself from her body. _Let's see how she likes this one, Shinkkon Katagawari no jutsu _(Soul transfer jutsu.).'

_...I can work with the mind and soul. Remember how Pein told me my mother was of the Yamanka clan? Which would explain how I can work with minds. I never told you,__but Pein also told me about my father that night. He said my father was__some extremely powerful ninja from the land of Earth,__and my mother was strong herself, so put together I had received an extremely powerful version of the techniques (mostly my mothers) and will probably pass it on as a Kekkei Genkai or so Pein says. I'm able to transfer my soul to another body and take complete control of them. Unlike the rest of the Yamanaka clan, the owner of the person's body I take over cannot force me out-no matter how strong the will- simply because it's more powerful and my technique is a bit different although I can use the weaker version they use. Also,__I'm able to kill them without taking my life and them damaging my body to try and kill me would only hurt them..._

Once in the girl's vacant mind, Emi stood and took a kunai from the pouch with the utmost stealth.

"Well hello dearest cousin." Everyone turned to face the body of the girl that was in Emi's mind. The girl must have been shocked considering the look plastered that she plastered on Emi's face.

"H-how did you do that?"

"I'm of your clan, silly." Emi chuckled a bit "Is that not noticeable?"

"That's impossible I know everyone from my clan, besides we're not able to do that." She seemed panicked.

"Oh, it's very possible. In fact, did you know you had an aunt? Yes, that would be correct, you're not able to do this. I happen to be extremely powerful and therefore it's a Kekkei Genkai for me, something you can only dream of ever having."

"I have an aunt?"

"Had no one told you? Sad isn't it?" Emi shrugged the shoulders of her cousin's body.

"Emi, are you okay?" Naruto came running over. "Why are they attacking you?" After looking around at Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji, he asked the question to her body.

"Ask her you idiot." Ino yelled getting angry with his less than perfect deduction of the situation.

"Ino!?"

"Yes, Naruto that's Ino. I'm over here." Emi waved at him.

"Oh…how did that happen?" Naruto seemed to still not have fully analyzed the situation.

"That's not important; now why—" Ino began but was cut off by the words coming from her own mouth.

"It's only not important 'cause you can't understand it." Emi smirked toward her cousin, knowing she felt inferior at the moment.

_...I can do many things with my Kekkei Genkai. In some ways,__I excide you in playing with minds. You don't believe the extent of what I can do? *Sigh* Yes,__Itachi I know, how does she know? Well that's a very simple answer actually. 1. I know how you react to different things and, 2. I looked in your mind for how you would react to this situation. I will prove to you the extent of my powers. In the deepest corner of your mind lies stairs, down those stairs is 3 doors. One is beautiful; it's brightly colored in shades of red and whites, grays and blues; in this door are your memories before you meet Madara. Next to that door is a very fragile one, so I have to be careful with it. It's dusty now and looks as if its been falling apart for quiet some time now though it looks as if it once was a bluish black color-it reminds me of your brothers hair, but perhaps that's cause in that door is where the memories of your family lie._

"Whatever." She then turned her attention towards Naruto. "Naruto, why are you asking if she's okay?"

He shrugged, "Cause she's a nice girl."

"Naruto listen to me, don't worry about me. I'm more than capable of defending myself against them, especially from my weak cousin."

"Cousin?" He once again seemed confused.

"Mmhmm. Now Ino dearest don't waste my time I really hate this jutsu. I mean other people's bodies just don't fit me right." Emi gave a shoulder roll.

"Shikamaru, we need to capture her she's of the-" ANBU came to the scene and if her cousins body wasn't near them Emi wouldn't have heard what they said.

"Hush, hush I know. It's so trouble some." He responded to them never taking his eyes off Emi.

"You know, I was always kept a secret by my mother before I was born and now by my best friend in life. So I guess our little spy does in fact know of me then." _I knew I felt someone of the presence Pein described near us quiet often._ "Look it's been great to meet all of you;, but I really must be going." She smiled devilishly as she took the kunai and made one quick slash at the wrist of the body she was in. Just as she finished, four ANBU brought the body she was in to the ground. "Well this is a lot of weight…It's slightly uncomfortable I must admit. I suppose there's only one more thing to try. Not to mention my cousin is trying to come back."

Another group of men restrained her own body and pinned her down just as she reentered her mind.

"Well I guess I'll be staying here after all huh Naruto?" Emi smirked, now back in her own body, at the teen who was still standing there not quiet sure what had just happened.

_Like I already told you,__Itachi try not to regret certain things so much. I believe you're__doing the right thing. I've told you before: What's meant to be, will be. If I ever run into Sasuke,__I'll be sure to tell him how great of a brother you really are._

_Emi_

Emi's hands were restrained, and she brought into interrogation. She was sat at a table where she leaned back in the chair and placed her feet on top of the table.

"Look, I told you I'm just trying to get away from my old life. I mean no harm."

"You sent someone to the hospital."

"Well tell me Mr. Ibiki sir would you just let yourself be captured?"

"Hmm…and you had the nerve to ask to stay here?"

"I wasn't going to. I never wanted to."

"Hn. Take her to the isolation room."

She was led to a room in what seemed like the basement of the building. She was placed in a cell and two ANBU stood outside her. _Welp, I guess the only thing left to do is meditate._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Still no Naruto owning for me x_x

**Authors Note:** So sorry everyone! I had to house/dog sit for the weekend two hours away from me for my boyfriend's partner at work; and my laptop was left home. Either way, hope you enjoy the chapter I know it may seem a bit brief but that's because the next one is pretty long ^_^ Yet another big thanks to my amazing Betas Fruitstogether, Sweetpeaaa and buttercup! Happy reading! Oh! And don't forget to review for me guys, thanks!

* * *

Pein called everyone to his office. The gang all stood there looking at each other with the same curiosity.

"Why the fuck are we all here?" Just as Hidan spoke up, the door shut and Pein walked into the room.

" We're going after Emi."

"Why? She's a big girl, I'm sure she's just fine." Kisame hadn't had a comment till now. This was a waste of his time.

Konan looked at Pein worried. He had been more secluded than he normally was since Emi left.

"We'll leave tomorrow night. We will split up into the usual groups. "He ignored the comment Kisame made.

"I don't think we should go at all."

"Why is that Itachi?"

"Because Emi wouldn't just up and leave; perhaps she just needed sometime to herself." He knew he had to convince Pein somehow, so that she could be free from him.

"She'd just be in her studio than-"

"Maybe she needed time from you."

"What?" Pein spat he was getting angry.

Itachi knew he had to do this. She left, and she didn't want to come back. "Give her time maybe she'll come back on her own."

Itachi could tell Pein was fighting himself. He loved her so much, and he didn't want to lose her, but Itachi's wise words were sticking with him. It was true. Emi wasn't the type to do things she didn't want to. She wanted to leave, so what was the point in finding her if there was no chance of her coming back? He sighed in anger, "Fine, we'll hold off for awhile."

* * *

It was early. Emi stared up toward the small window in her holding cell where a sliver of light came in and made the cold stone floor shimmer. Emi sighed, turned over onto her back, and looked up at the ceiling. _At least they won't find me down here._

* * *

He still didn't get it; why did the ANBU and Shikamaru's team come for her? Who exactly is she? And why did she attack Ino out of no where? She was just an innocent girl running away from her village... right? There were so many things about the situation that still confused him after two months. _I know! I'll ask granny Tsunade!_

Naruto walked into the administrative part Academy and strode straight into the Hokage's Office.

"Granny! I have a question!"

Tsunade put her head down slightly and sighed lowly_.__I was finally starting to make a dent in my paperwork too. _"What is it Naruto?"

"Well that girl Emi from a few months ago, why did they attack her and take her away?"

Tsunade was stunned, who knew that he would still be hung up about that- _Ah! She was someone he felt needed help. He took to her; I was worried about this…_"Naruto, there are certain things that need to be done to be able to keep a village running smoothly and-"

"Look! I don't like how she attacked my friends either, but she was just running away from her village! Why'd you send out Shikamaru and ANBU to get her? Who is she?! I am sure she was just defending herself though! Maybe there is just a misunderstanding"

Tsunade sighed "Naruto, I'm sorry but-"

"But nothing, Granny! You guys are just misunderstanding her! I should know how that feels!" He yelled.

Tsunade became quite after hearing his words. She had to glance away from his now sadden eyes. Being a jinchuriki, he just knew how she was feeling at this point... Naruto desperately wanted to understand her. He wasn't going to let her be alone.

He pleaded, "Just let her go."

"No."

"Why not!?"

"What if we let her out and she attacked the village?"

"Bet you she won't"

Tsunade straighten up a bit. This didn't get passed Naruto; he knew she couldn't refuse a bet.

"I bet you that if you let her go and let her live in the village that everything will be perfectly fine. She won't attack anyone I can tell she's a good person. I'll keep an eye on her myself! I won't let her hurt any villagers again! "

Tsunade bowed her head in defeat. "If anything happens it's on you Naruto."

* * *

Emi heard the lock on her cell click open, and she turned toward the now open gate to see Ibiki.

"Well, well, if it isn't my most favorite interrogator! How are you today, Ibiki!? What fun torture technique are we gonna do today? "

"Always a pleasure Emi, let's go."

"Go? Go where?" She was a bit taken aback. Usually he would have had two of his cronies grab her up to pull her out of the cell at this point.

"We're going to see Lady Hokage today."

"Why?"

"She has some news to share with you."

"Tsk." Emi rolled her eye and stepped out of her cell only to quickly run back in to the sink after her stomach turned. _That was weird. I wonder why that happened….Maybe I just need some real food._

When she stepped back out, her hands were behind her back and she was walked toward the Hokage's office. Ibiki pushed Emi into the room; she walked to the center of the room and stared at the people sitting in front of her.

"Emi of Amegakure, what were you doing walking around this village in broad daylight?"

Emi sighed while saying, "I'll explain again as I did last time, I was running away. I honestly meant no harm to anyone, but when people are coming after you, isn't it human nature to protect yourself?"

Tsunade nodded. She laced her fingers together and placed her chin on them, "I permit you to stay in the village, of course, under certain conditions."

"Look, if you can just let me go—"

"You do know that you won't find another village that will allow this. How about you listen to the terms and sleep on it?"

Emi took a deep breath focusing her mind off of the still slightly nauseous feeling she had."Fine."

"The conditions are as followed: You will not leave the village, you will be under surveillance 24/7, you must wear an ankle tracker at all times, you will train some of our Jounin, specifically ones of the Yamanaka clan, you will be questioned on everything you do once a week for the first month, and you will not be able to purchase any weapons except under my permission. Actually... I'm changing one of the terms. You will be able to leave the village only to go to the outer training grounds"

"So, I'm pretty much in prison of the village itself?"

"Yes, and you will only be able to be on the training fields for a maximum time of 3 hours unless you are with those you are training. But most importantly, you need to let us into your mind to see your true intentions."

Emi nodded, "I'll think about it." She was then taken back to her small cell.

Once Ibiki took the bindings on her wrists off, he locked the cell back up and laughed., "You know, if you agreed to the terms then you would have been given an apartment to live in and would have been freed on the spot."

"The terms are not bad in my favor at all, but I had a place I was going to go."

"Well, at least being who you are no one will be looking for you in a big village like Konaha."He shrugged slightly and walked away.

Emi began to stretch a bit before she began dancing in her small cell; she kept messing up on one turn and after the third time of failing she gave up. _What is wrong with me? I never mess up on turns I've nailed before. And I'm never one to debate on things such as this, Ibiki was right; no one will be looking for me here. I can begin a new life; I should just take the offer. Besides I feel bad about the Naruto kid he only had the best intentions….Okay! It's settled I'll do it._

She walked to the cells door. "Yo, ANBU dudes I need to speak with Ibiki….oh! Tell him to bring the Hokage."

"What is it?" The Hokage walked in with Ibiki at her side and an ANBU slightly behind each of them.

"I'm going to take you up on your offer, Lady Hokage."

Tsunade smiled and nodded., "Well then we'll bring you the things you came in with, and we'll get you set up."

Emi nodded and smiled slightly as the cell door opened for the last time closing behind them as they all walked up the stairs and into the sun light. The Hokage stayed where she was, along with Ibiki, as Emi walked away with one of the Ninjas from the interrogation squad only to be handed off to a Jounin when the were closer to the town itself. "Holy fuck it's bright out, thank Kami I brought sun glasses." She stopped and unzipped the top of her bag and reached in bringing out a pair of aviator sun glasses. She put them on and continued walking.

They soon arrived to an apartment complex, and Emi was brought to the door marked B3 and was handed the keys. She walked through the door, shutting it behind her. She turned around and took in her surroundings. She was in the living room. There was a couch toward the left facing the TV in its small entertainment center next to the door. Straight ahead was a hallway; the first opening on the right was small kitchen. It had a table against the wall which was nearest to the living room with the counters and appliances lining the opposite wall. The fridge took up all the space on the smaller wall in the back. Emi turned back out from the kitchen and walked further down the hallway. There were four doors; straight down was a bathroom, leaving the two on either side to be bedrooms and the middle door on the right to be a small closet. Emi put her things down in the room on the left seeming as it was a little bigger than the other. She then walked into the bathroom noticing that there were already essentials provided for her.

She shut the door and walked over to the shower, turning on the water. She let it run and get hot as she slowly took her dingy clothes off. She stepped into the water and gave a shiver as the hot water hit her cool skin. She began humming and soon got lost in her thoughts as she cleaned herself. _Maybe this really won't be so bad….this is a fuckin awesome place. And it's all my own! I can do whatever I want whenever I want. No more having to disguise myself to go into town, no more having to stay put in the fuckin dingy ass tower. This will be good for me, lonely…..but good!_ She stepped out of the shower and dried off before putting on a pair of black spandex shorts and a loose plain white t-shirt. She stuck one of her small daggers in the waist band of her shorts using the t-shirt to hide the hilt. She slipped on a pair of black knee high sandals. Emi brushed her hair and thought of what she could do now that she was free to roam the village. Maybe I'll get some Ramen, that shop was really good! She slowed her brushing as a new thought struck her _New life! Sooo I should find Naruto and apologize to him for everything. Yeah! That's step one: own up to what I've done starting with Naruto!_

Emi walked down the streets of Konaha enjoying the fresh air. She came to a bridge, and she closed her eyes. _Time to find Naruto! I'll try that new technique I had been working on, I'll try using the visual tips Pein gave me…_ She made two hand signs and pictured Naruto in her mind. She concentrated on remembering his eyes. She made another hand sign and was seeing through his eyes in just a few seconds. She saw the entire village, before she could take in any more detail the image was blackened and she was again standing on the bridge. _Just gotta keep working on it._ _Now….where could he be that he would be able to see the entire village?_ She looked around and her eyes soon came to the Hokage Monument. She shook her head and chuckled _Of course_.

She walked over to the boy who was sitting on top of the third Hokage's head. "Naruto?"

He turned around and smiled when he saw that it was Emi. "Emi! You're out; I knew you'd take the deal."

"Haha" she smiled and rubbed her arm a bit. "Yeah, well, I did some thinking and it's for the best. But the reason I came to find you, Naruto, is because I wanted to apologize, for attacking your friends."

"I understand Emi; you were protecting yourself." he smiled brightly.

This took Emi back a bit. "Right, but I feel that I need to; and I wanted to tell you why they attacked me."

"Well…in that case, I forgive you," He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head "And you telling me why would be nice; I've been pretty confused about it."

Emi smiled and walked over to sit next to him. She stared at her new home and her eyes brightened. She turned to look at Naruto and her face straightened. "Let me tell you the whole story before you say anything."

He nodded.

She looked back out at the village, enjoying the scenery, "Well, I was a part of a gang, the Akatsuki to be specif-"

"The Akatsuki?!" Naruto cut her off, rising to a stand. And by the look in his eyes, she could see anger fuming from him. He spoke through his grinding teeth, "What the hell are you doing here then?! To kill me?! Are they trying a new technique to get me?! By becoming friends with me?! Is that your plan?!"

Emi shook her head, "H-hold on! I didn't even explain myself fully to you yet! You're misunderstanding!" She pleaded.

His eyes widen, and he backed down after hearing the word 'misunderstanding.' Naruto's angered face relaxed; for a second there, he had forgotten he was trying to understand her, not fight with her.

She smiled lightly "Thank you Naruto….I didn't join the Akatsuki of my own will; I was born into the gang. Both my parents were members of the gang in its early days. After my father died in battle my mother gave birth to me, the leader of the gang to a liking to me and took me under his wing becoming a very dear friend of mine after my mother passed as well. I didn't want to have that life anymore. There was a man I loved there…" She took a deep breath letting it out slowly refocusing her thoughts "But he was no longer the man I fell in love with I needed to leave and be away from him; I needed to start a new life. That's why, I'm glad Naruto." Emi turned to see Naruto looking at her intently and she smiled as she came upon his blue eyes. "I'm glad I met you that day, because it brought me here. To my new life."

Naruto looked at Emi for a moment with a straight, almost emotionless, face. Then he smiled and busted out laughing.

Emi looked at him one eyebrow cocked. "You okay Naruto?"

He gave her the nice guy pose "In that case, I'm glad I was able to help, and I forgive you!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** wah! i still don't own Naruto.

**Author's note:** Sorry i didn't get this up till today guys :/ Big huge thanks to Sweetpeaaa on this one here! Fruitstogether and butter cup thankyou so much you guys were amazing as always 3

* * *

"It's been four months and she hasn't come back yet…..So guess what." Pein sat talking to the men from his chair behind his desk.

"We're going to find her, yeah?"

Pein nodded, "Get your stuff together, we leave tonight."

After everyone filed out, Pein rolled his chair out a bit and sighed, putting his head in his hands. He needed to find her. Things weren't right without her around, she brightened everything up. He was able to be himself around her; he had no hatred in his heart when she was around. All the weight on his shoulders didn't exist when she was around. "Why did you leave, Emi?"

Konan watched from the crack in the door she had not yet fully closed. She sighed lowly and pushed the door back open stepping inside. "You can't do this to yourself."

Pein looked up at her unable to rid his face of sadness. "I'm fine."

"No you're not; I've known you too long for you to lie to me. You just pushed aside your biggest goal to find her. I wouldn't call that fine."

His stern look came back to his face and he sat up straight. "I was entrusted with Yahiko's dream and I will fulfill that dream. Don't doubt that."

Konan sighed again; she knew not to push him.

_I'm sorry, Emi. I couldn't hold them any longer._ Itachi lowered his head slightly as he walked to the living room and turned on the TV.

"Itachi, you're early; the show's not on for another hour." Hidan came up behind him.

Itachi shrugged and flipped through the channels looking for something to watch. He stopped on a channel.

"Haha look its Fucker's favorite movie. What part is it on?"

Itachi watched the young girls on the screen to figure out what part it was on. "Looks like it's after she got her tongue pierced.

.

"Yeah, looks like she got us hooked on it," Hidan smirked as he jumped over the back of the couch sitting down, "Who does this at thirteen?" He questioned shaking his head; even to him this was ridiculous

"Emi." Itachi answered him bluntly.

"No…she was definitely older when she did shit like that." Hidan tried to think back.

"No, she wasn't she was actually younger about 10."

They both turned their heads to see Pein standing behind the couch.

"Actually, it was her who pierced my tongue." He walked away and into the kitchen.

Itachi and Hidan turned back to the movie.

* * *

Emi walked down the road to the Hokage's Office. She reread the note she got this morning as she walked.

**_Emi there are some people that I want you to meet please come to my office as soon as you get this._**

**_Thank you, Lady Tsunade_**

Hmm I wonder who the Hokage could want me to meet….

She arrived and knocked on the door only to hear

"Enter."

A few seconds later, she did so and walked into the room; the Hokage smiling as she saw her.

"Good morning Emi!"

"Good morning Lady Tsunade, you said there were some people you wanted me to meet?"

"Yes, come follow me."

They walked once again down the streets and soon came to a door. Tsunade knocked on it and was quickly let in.

"Inoichi this is Emi; she's your niece." The Hokage stepped aside to bring Emi into view of Inoichi and his wife.

Emi smiled a bit and waved not too sure of what to do.

He sat down and held his head a bit. "I didn't know my sister had a child."

"Yup she did." Emi stepped out from the side of the Hokage to stand in front of her uncle.

"Please Lady Tsunade, Emi sit." Inoichi's wife motioned to the empty chairs at the table from behind her husband. "Would you like some tea?"

They both nodded, "Please."

Emi sat in the seat directly across from her uncle. He looked up at her and examined her face. She kept her face soft; she could see this was hard for him.

"Where is she?"

Emi sighed, "She's dead, she died when I was 5."

He opened his mouth to say something but no words were coming out. Emi reached out and touched his hand that was on the table. "She died on a mission; she knew there was a risk of her dying when she took it. She left me under the care of a man whom she had trusted dearly because my father had died before I was born. When she didn't come back….."Emi looked down and tears welled up in her eyes. She inhaled sharply when she felt a hand touch her; she looked up to see her Uncle's sad but reassuring expression.

"I'm sorry, Emi."

She chuckled lightly. "It's alright, she left me so much! And I'm grateful I was able to know her even for the little time I did."

He smiled back at her, "How old are you now?"

"I just turned 19 not too long ago."

They heard the front door open and everyone turned too see Ino walk in.

"Heyy dad I'm home and-what are you doing here?"Her glare landed straight on Emi

"Ino, this is your cousin."

"Yeah I know….isn't she supposed to be like in prison or something?"

"No, we talked to her she'll be living in the village now. Oh! And Emi, Ino will be the first Jounin for you to train, you'll be training her to better her techniques."

"Why?" Emi glanced over at Ino then back to Tsunade

"Because you have mastered many skills with the mind even developed your own Jutsus; Ino could benefit from your knowledge."

"Oh, Ino doesn't need any help. I train her." Inoichi laughed a bit.

"Emi if you would demonstrate with something." The Hokage suggested politely.

"Sure, I suppose." She closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was in front of a door. Making a hand sign before, placing her hand on it.

It's his childhood memories. Emi entered the door and walked to the center of the room. Closing her eyes, she let a memory enter her head."When you were younger, you always envied my mother; she was always able to do everything before you got it. You were ten years apart. When she left, you were upset because you came to appreciate her. Since she always motivated you, because of that you worked hard to become the best Shinobi you could." Emi spoke using a communication Jutsu she had long ago developed for her techniques.

"H..How do you know that?" Inoichi was stunned.

"You met your wife 'cause she was a genin under your sister. And even now, you still thank her for that even though you have pushed her from your mind, or at least from your conscious mind."

Emi made another hand sign before she was out of his mind and when she opened her eyes she was back in the kitchen.

"How did you do that?" He looked at his niece curiously.

"I have an excessive amount of chakra which turns the clan's jutsu into an extremely powerful Kekkei Genkai."

"So you'll start tomorrow." Tsunade said nodding.

"Sure 6 at the training grounds." Emi gave the time considering she needed to figure out how she would train her.

"Which?" Ino asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away slightly.

"Just go to one, I'll find you." Ino nodded and then both Emi and Tsunade got up to leave.

"Emi?"

"Hmm?" Emi turned to her aunt and smiled, raising her eyebrow a bit.

"Stay for dinner?"

"Sure" She shrugged grinning "Why not."

Tsunade left telling Emi that she wanted to see her after the training session tomorrow.

* * *

"Okay you guys continue on to find your Jinchuriki. Keep your eyes and ears out for any signs of Emi, let me know if there is any news." Pein jumped from the clearing to continue his search with Konan at his side.

They had already been searching a month together. Too much time was wasted. He needed to gather the rest of the Jinchuriki so the world could be at peace; but how was he supposed to bring peace to the world when he no longer had peace within himself?

* * *

Emi yawned and leaned over to switch her alarm clock. The big red numbers stated it was 5:00 A.M. She groaned and turned toward the window- there was no light peaking through the curtains telling her the sun hadn't even began to rise yet. _What would ever possess me to make a training session so early?_ She pulled the covers back and shivered a bit as the cool air hit her warm body. Sitting up, she let her feet dangle over the edge before she gave a little hop off the mattress landing on the cold wood floor.

Emi yawned again scratching her head while making her way to the bathroom to start the shower. Once the water was running, she turned to the small shelves in the cut out on the wall and grabbed a towel. She felt the water and deciding it was hot enough she rid herself of her clothing and stepped in. T_his sucks. It's gonna be like teaching a baby, I'm gonna have to start from the beginning. From what I took out of our little tiff she's not very strong. I guess I'll have to test her to get a real idea of her skills. But I guess it's better than training with the boys._ Emi rolled her eyes and stepped back out to try off and finish getting ready for her day.

Once in town, Emi began looking for a shop that had something she could get for breakfast.

* * *

Ino walked to the training ground eating the onigiri she took from her house. _I really don't get why Lady Hokage is so set on this bitch training me. My dad is an excellent shinobi, what's wrong with him teaching me? She just thinks she's special because she has some high chakras level. Psh!_

* * *

When Emi stepped out of the shop, she looked up at the sky to see the sun had almost fully risen. After feeling for Ino's Chakra, she used the body flicker technique Itachi taught her. Emi walked into the training ground when she arrived to see no one there.

"Dam! I thought I had it that time!" She hopped up into the tree tops and looked out into the surrounding training grounds. In the distance she saw a spot of purple. Okay not too far off. She leapt through the trees and landed in front of her cousin.

"You're late." Ino stood there, her arms crossed over her chest. "Why would you give a time you weren't gonna make?"

Emi chuckled, "Listen little girl-"

"Don't call me little girl."Ino growled, "You're not much older than me."

"I'm surprised you know that; maybe you really do have some brains under that pretty blonde hair of yours."

Ino's temper flared. "You know nothing about me! You're just a piece of trash; you have no right to carry the Yamanaka name!"

Emi stepped toward her cousin. "You need to watch the way you speak to people little girl. You seem to be a whole lot of bark; why don't we see if you can actually bite." Emi smirked and leapt up toward the trees sending a kunai toward Ino.

She ducked just barley missing it. She stayed low knowing Emi jumped into the trees.

"Ino!"

Ino looked toward where the voice was coming from.

"You're a shinobi of the mind! Stop using your other senses!"

Ino growled lowly still looking for her cousin. _I hear her;, but I can't see her. It's like she disappeared into the trees_

Emi sent out another kunai and watched as it was deflected and one was sent back the same way hers had went out. She shook her head. _This is gonna be a long day._

An hour later, Emi jumped down from the trees. "You're not using your mind Ino. I'm not here to help you with regular training! We're here to train your mind." Emi tapped her index finger against the side of her head. She sighed and walked toward the shade of a tree, sitting down and closing her eyes."

Ino looked at her and snorted a bit. "What do you think you're doing?! We're supposed to be training not relaxing under the trees."

"I'm meditating." Emi answered never opening her eyes, her face serene. "You should probably join me. It strengthens your mind."

Ino sighed and plopped down to the floor across from her cousin. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

The next day was not much better for either of the girls. When Ino arrived, she was immediately bombarded by a wall of kunai and shuriken. After deflecting most of them and only winding up with a few scratches, she whirled around in a circle looking for the source of the weapons. "Are you trying to kill me you bitch?!"

"Didn't I tell you yesterday to watch what you say to people?"

Ino stood shocked hearing Emi's voice in her head.

"You were so distracted by protecting yourself you let your minds defenses down completely. If I was a real enemy you would have been dead already."

"If you were a real enemy I would have been more alert."

"Not when it's a trap you won't be!" Emi yelled. "Why don't you turn to your left and look beyond the few trees in front?"

Ino turned and took a few steps forward. There she was. Her cousin was sitting right next to her the entire time. She sat legs crossed and eyes closed. Suddenly her eyes opened she looked directly into Ino's eyes and stood up walking up to her.

"I told you yesterday, you're a shinobi of the mind Ino. Your mind is your biggest attack and defense. We're gonna start with something very easy today." Emi was now talking outside Ino's mind she walked past Ino and into the sun once again taking a seat. "We are gonna see if you can keep me from your mind."

Ino sighed and walked over to where Emi was seated taking a seat in front of her as she did yesterday.

Emi nodded and closed her eyes once more. "Put your defenses up. Don't let me get into your mind; I'll go easy on you."

The fight inside Ino's mind lasted only about a half hour when Emi was able to gain entrance.

She opened her eyes to see the blonde panting. Emi sat up and looked down at her. "You're not even able to keep me at bay for more than twenty minutes. We're done here. You're not even worth my time." Emi put her hand up in a good bye as she once again used her body flicker to get to town for some lunch.

* * *

After lunch, Emi decided she'd walk around town and pick up a few things from the money she had been saving for a long time from the missions she had went on for the Rain village and the Akatsuki. When she went round a corner, she heard crying and a familiar voice talking through the tears.

"I don't get it, Shikamaru; I'm trying my hardest just like you said. I'm trying to learn, but she's not teaching me anything. She's just playing with my mind…..and putting me down."

"Ino, everyone has their own way of training people. You're never gonna get better if she doesn't put pressure on you."

"Shika! This isn't pressure, its torture!" Ino burst out crying once more.

Emi's lips slanted and she stepped away from the side of the building she was on, going back the way she came. _So I guess she really was looking for me to help her. I'm supposed to be starting a new life here. Ugh! What should I do?_ She walked to her apartment thinking of her options.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the orange ninja she bumped into. "Sorry," She laughed lightly and stepped back to see who she bumped into. "Oh! Naruto, hey there."

"Hey Emi! What are you doing here?" He looked down at the shorter girl slightly confused.

Emi mirrored his expression before saying, "I could ask you the same thing, Naruto,."

"Well, I'm just heading out to grab some food."

Emi looked around to see there was no one with him, "'You live around here?"

Naruto laughed, "Yeah right over in A5"

Emi burst out laughing, "You're joking right? I'm in B3. Actually I wanted to talk to you, and I just picked up some instant ramen." She smiled and motioned toward her apartment. "Why don't I make some for you?"

He looked at her smiling and couldn't help but smile back. _Her smile is so beautiful._ "Sure!"

They both walked to Emi apartment when they got there Emi began shuffling around in her pocket to find her keys. She was having a bit of trouble balancing her two packages with her one hand, and before she could move to place them down, they were grabbed out of her hand. She looked over to see Naruto now holding her packages. "Thank you, Naruto." She reached into her pocket easier now and unlocked the door, holding it open for the Ninja carrying her groceries.

Naruto slipped his shoes off once inside before walking in a bit and turning to Emi. "Where would you like them?"

Emi slipped hers off as well and went in front of Naruto to lead the way to her small kitchen. "Just on the table is fine."

He placed them down and took a seat at the table. He looked over to Emi who already started to put the items in their respective places. "So what did you want to talk about?"

She sighed a little walking back over to the table to take more items out the bags to be put away. "Well I had my second training session with Ino today,."

"That's great! How did it go?" Naruto was excited to hear that the last time they spoke he mentioned how great of friends he thought the two could become.

"Well….not so good." She looked down at the table before looking back up to Naruto. "I ended up walking away from her and I said some pretty mean things. Then before I came home, I heard her talking to that Shikamaru kid…she was crying. I didn't think I was being that hard on her while we were training. I'm just so used to training with criminals I guess it rubbed off a bit more on me than I noticed."

Naruto looked at her eyes and saw the disappointment she was having in herself. He knew the feeling all too well. "Well like you said the other day, it's a new life for you. You need to adjust I think, you should go find Ino and talk to her."

"It's not gonna matter. I already told her I was done training her." She turned away from the table and began to put the rest of the items away. She slammed a few of them on the counter angrily. "What am I supposed to say?! Hey cuz! I know I've been a real bitch and I told you I was done training you but I thought it over and I realized I may have been a little hard on you."

"Exactly." He nodded even knowing she couldn't see him.

Emi froze in place as she was reaching up to put something in the cabinet above her head. After a few seconds, she placed the item down and turned back toward Naruto. "You're right Naruto. It doesn't sound half bad, and it's honest. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. But first! The ramen I promised you!" She walked over to the bag and pulled out the instant ramen cups.

* * *

Once Naruto finished eating, he and Emi left the apartment and began walking down the streets. "I would come with you but I have to meet Sakura, my teammate."

Emi nodded, "I understand."

"Where I'm meeting her is on the way to Ino's so I'll walk with you." He smiled big.

Emi looked over to him and giggled a bit; her eyes brightening up. She nudged him causing him to trip over his own feet onto a bench.

"Hey!"

Emi giggled harder and stuck her tongue out at him making a dash for it before he could stand up and get her back.

He laughed and started to chase after her. Not paying attention to where he was going, he ran right into Sakura causing Emi to laugh even harder.

"What are you doing you big baka?!" Sakura stood with her hands on her hips looking toward her teammate.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, "S-Sakura-Chan….I didn't mean to run into you I was just…"

Sakura glared harder at Naruto as he stumbled trying to find his words. Thankfully for him, Emi came over and smiled big at Sakura.

"Sorry about that, Sakura isn't it?"

"Yeah?" She looked at the smaller girl curiously trying to figure out who she could be.

"Sorry about that Sakura, Naruto was just chasing me after he fell into a bench."

"Ye..Yeah!" Naruto stood next to Emi nodding his head. "I didn't realize where I was going because I was trying to catch her."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Well let's go Naruto we were supposed to met Sai twenty minutes ago."

"Right!" He became serious and turned to face Emi.

Emi smiled back at Naruto. "Thank you fore everything, you should stop by tomorrow if you're not busy later on. We could just hangout."

"Sounds good to me" he chucked and waved to Emi as she turned to leave.

"Nice meeting you Sakura, hope to see you around."

"See you around Emi." She waved good bye to the girl and looked over to Naruto once she turned around to walk away.

He was standing there smiling wide, his eyes glistening in the early sunset as he watched Emi walk away.

_Well it's been quiet awhile since I've seen that look in his eyes._ Sakura smiled and walked over to him and hit him in the arm lightly, "Well com'on."

* * *

Emi walked toward her Uncle's house lost in her thoughts. I_ haven't had fun like that in so long. I like him! He seems to bring out a different side of myself I'd all but hidden away._

Before she knew it, Emi was at her Uncles house. She knocked on the door and lucky for it was answered by just the person she came to see.

"Ino!" Emi smiled but it faded fast as Ino went to shut the door. Emi grabbed it and held it in place. "Wait…wait, I came to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you," Ino turned her nose up and looked away from Emi.

"If you'd perhaps just listen to what I have to say….I'll treat you to some dango." She smiled warmly.

Ino opened the door and nodded. "Dad I'm going out for a bit with Emi," Ino shouted back in the house closing the door before an answer could be heard.

When they arrived, they each ordered two skewers of dango. Once they got their treats, they walked over to a nearby bench.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ino asked after they sat in silence taking their first few bites.

"I'm sorry." Emi swallowed what was in her mouth and looked out into the distance watching the people who were bustling around the town. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you. I'm used to being around men who are criminals and I guess I'm just having some trouble relaxing, and getting used to things here. I know you're just trying to learn and become stronger. If you'd forgive me, I'd love to help you in doing that."

Ino looked over to her cousin trying to hide the small smile that was now on her face. "Thank you Emi. For apologizing;, but I need to as well….the things I said to you on the first day they were-"

Emi waved her hand. "No need. I understand."

Ino nodded and the two girls sat on the bench until they finished their treats.

Ino stood up and brushed her lap off of any remaining crumbs. "Well I better get going, I have a long day of training ahead of me tomorrow."

Emi stood up and nodded.

"See you at six." Ino began walking away toward her home.

Emi shouted after her, "Make it seven. I think we both deserve some sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Still nada :(

**Authors Note: **So sorry i havn't posted guys...i have this chappy and than i should have 7 by tomorrow XD Id like to thank all my Beta's on this one: Fruitstogether, Sweetpeaaa, Deaths-Radiant-flower, and my buttercup :p Thanks for the recent follows! keep following and send me over some comments guys; i'd love to hear your thoughts!

* * *

Throughout the next few days Emi tested Ino on her skills with the mind. They got along better and even sat down together during lunch to chat.

"So …." Emi took a bite of her food and made sure to swallow before she spoke again. "I think that I know how I'm gonna' teach you. I pretty much want to start from the beginning because for some of the jutsus I wish to teach you there are things I need to reteach you." She took a sip of her tea and looked over to Ino. "Not saying you were taught wrong…..but you're gonna' need to do something's differently to master the harder Justus."

Ino nodded "I understand; I'm sure you have your own ways of doing things."

The girls went through the rest of the day working together from the beginning. When it began to get dark, Emi cracked her knuckles. "Okay so I think that's all for today. Tomorrow I have to run some errands so we should pick back up on Thursday."

Ino smiled, "That's fine I actually was going to ask you for the day off because I have a training session with Shikamaru and choji."

"Good! I'm glad it worked out." Emi turned and began walking away, "See you Thursday Ino!"

"Hey Emi!" Ino ran up beside her; an idea coming to her mind, "I'm going to grab some drinks tonight with the girls, you should come with me!"

Emi hmmed low in her throat letting the blonde know she was thinking and not just ignoring her. "I would, but I don't really have any clothes to go out in, just a pair of heels."

Ino's face brightened up and she grabbed Emi's hand beginning to pull her along. "Not to worry! You're pretty much the same size as me. We'll find you something cute!"

The two girls spent the next hour and a half trying on clothes and getting ready in Ino's room. Ino looked over at the clock sitting on her night table. "Shit! We gotta go."

"Well," Emi fixed her shirt and slipped her shoes on fixing her jeans over them. 'I'm ready let's get goin."

Ino nodded and the two girls walked out of the house, down the stairs, and began walking through the flower shop to the door.

"Wait!" Emi stopped next to the violets. She picked one off and placed it behind her cousin's ear and fixing her hair to fall around it ever so slightly.

Ino chuckled a bit and walked over to the harlequin flowers, she picked one and placed it in Emi's hair smiling. "There. Now we both have flowers."

When they arrived to the bar, they walked in and Emi looked around. It wasn't a small place by any means. Any flags that hung outside had been drawn up to let the warm spring breeze in. The bar itself was straight to the back and there were many tables scattered around with groups of ninja drinking. Against both side walls sat sets of couches with tables in between. The other girls were waiting for the pair at the bar already talking and giggling with drinks in their hands. When they walked up, Ino introduced Emi to everyone and ordered the twos first drinks. Once they got them, the group went to one of the tables that sat close to the outside. They all sat talking amongst each other until Tenten turned to Emi.

"So Emi where are you from?"

Emi sipped her drink and smiled lightly toward the girl, "I'm from the rain village, but I left. The life I had was not what I wanted anymore."

"W-well are you enjoying living in Konaha, Emi-Chan?"

Emi turned to the white eyed girl. "Yes Hinata-Chan I am! It's great here! I actually have real family, I already have some pretty great friends, and now I was able to meet all of you. You girls are really sweet; I'm having such a great time."

Ino slung her arm over her cousin's shoulder. "Well good and in honor of your new home and new life I'd say it's time for a shot!"

Emi laughed and nodded, "Yes! My treat!" She got up and walked back to the bar. While she was waiting for the bartender she noticed a man with a very bright and vibrant orange shirt sitting on a bar stool . She walked up behind the man and covered his eyes with her hands, bending down to whisper in his ear. "Guess who…"

Naruto chuckled and turned around after removing Emi's hands from his eyes. "Hey Emi! What are you doing here?" He turned around to see the young woman who quickly become his friend. She was wearing a pair of light jeans that flared out at the bottom only letting the front part of her shoes show through where her nicely painted toes popped out against the black leather. She had on a cream colored lacey shirt that was tight on her breasts making the already quiet large mounds look even larger. He looked up to her face to see her long red hair was down and scrunched with gel. She had a flower placed behind her left ear that brought the red of her hair out even more than usual.

"Wellll…." she smiled leaning against the bar "Ino invited me out with the girls." She pointed to the table of Naruto's female comrades. "I came up to buy a round of shots for us."

The bartender walked over to where the two were talking "What can I get you miss?"

Emi turned around and smiled at the bartender, "Well you see I just moved here and me and my girlfriends were looking to celebrate with a shot." She folded her arms below her breasts and leaned against the counter causing them to become even more prominent than the already were.

The bartender glanced down before looking up with a wolfish grin, "Well sure, how many?"

"I'm gonna' need five."

The bartender looked down towards Emi's breasts once more before nodding and walking to get the shots.

When Emi stood back up straight and turned to Naruto, she saw his eyes locked on the bartender- If looks could kill, Naruto's glare would have taken him out by now.

She placed her hand on his forearm and suddenly, heat came to her face and she had to take a deep breath to stop her tan skin from turning red. _Oh my goodness, his forearms are so tone! _"Naruto don't worry; I'm just getting us some free shots. I won't let him touch me."

Naruto kept his eyes on the bartender, following his every move. When he came back over, he handed Emi a small tray with five shots winking at her. "Here you go sweetheart. It's on the house."

Emi took her hand off Naruto's arm and leaned over grabbing the tray. She smiled slyly. "Thanks." She leaned closer to Naruto and mumbled a few words. He laughed, grabbing his beer and walked over to a table with a few guys. _Probably more of the kids they grew up with that Ino was telling me about._ Emi walked back over to the girls and placed the tray down. "Here they are ladies! On the house too so drink up."

They each grabbed one and Ino raised her shot glass up; the other girls joining in. "To new friendships and old ones as well."

The girls clicked their glasses together and simultaneously brought them up to their mouths swigging down whatever alcohol was poured into the glass. They all roughly placed their glasses back on the tray.

"Who's up for another round of drinks!?" Sakura stood up and got the attention of one of the waitresses walking around.

* * *

The next few weeks, Emi and Ino continued to train daily, selecting days at random to take a break for the week. Emi started to spend more time with the girls, shopping, going for drinks, even just having some relaxing afternoons at the baths. She started to spend more time with Naruto as well. They always seemed to find at least one night to have dinner and watch a movie or take a walk and chitchat.

One day when she was waiting for Naruto, Emi's stomach lurched sending her to the bathroom to rid her stomach of any contents it had left from the breakfast she had a few hours ago. As she was washing out her mouth, she heard the knock on the door letting her know Naruto had arrived. "Hang on Naru, I'll be right there!" Once she fully cleaned her mouth, she washed her hands and grabbed the towel on the way out to dry them before opening the door.

"Hey, Emi! You ready?" He smiled big at the girl and looked down at the shorter girl to see her face. "Are you okay, Emi? You look a little green."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'm okay my stomach just turned though, but I'm feeling better now." She smiled and placed the hand towel down putting her shoes on. The pair walked out of the house and went up to the Hokage monument.

"Naru?" Emi was looking out into the distance not noticing Naruto looking over to her, "I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me, you've been a great friend and have really helped me adjust and change my life for the better."

He smiled even though he knew she wasn't looking, her green eyes were sparkling in the sun and her mouth sat in a small smile. She really did capture the meaning of her name. _Beautiful, no wonder why your mother named you Emi, you really are so beautiful._

She looked over to him when she hadn't heard a response after a few minutes. They locked eyes and her smile widened. "Naruto Uzamaki!" She gave him a small shove "Were you staring at me this whole time?"

He blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Haha, well you see…" He trailed off not being able to think of any words to say.

Emi giggled and rubbed her tummy as it growled. "I'm feeling some Natto."

Naruto looked at her and snorted, "Ew!"

"I know," Emi gave him a weird look, "I've had it before; it smells so bad, but I just have the worst craving for it for some reason."

Naruto shrugged, "Well then let's go get you some, I won't have any but I'd love if you'd let me buy it for you."

Emi blushed a little. No man had ever treated her like this. Sure, Pein had given her many expensive things, whatever she had wanted he made sure to get for her. But there was something about the way that Naruto was so modest about it. Like when they took a walk a few days pervious. He walked away and when he came back he had mocha ice cream for the both of them. Not only that but she was able to tell that he truly cared about her, about what she had to say and her opinions on things.

"If you insist" She shrugged and grabbed his hand that he was holding out to help her up.

The two now sat in the park eating their early dinner. They spoke lightly between bites but the two were mostly concentrated on the food they were eating.

Every time Emi took a bite she couldn't help but look down at her food in disgust. What on earth would possess her to get this? Konan had made it a few times, every time the entire base smelt of the fermented beans. Emi had to stay outside while she cooked it because the smell made her feel so sick. _How the fuck am I eating this right now? Why would I even get this?_

She must have been making faces unknowingly at her food because the orange ninja next to her started laughing. "Not enjoying it?"

"No, no." Emi shook her head and took another bite before finishing her answer, "Oddly enough I am enjoying it, I don't know how. The smells always made me sick. "

Naruto shrugged, "Maybe because you're in different surroundings. Sakura says people's taste buds change all the time; that's how she tries to get me to try new foods."

Emi laughed and just shrugged her shoulders digging back into her food.

After Naruto dropped Emi off, she laid in bed; her eyes closed just thinking. I_t's weird. The feeling I get when I'm around him. He makes me so giddy and my stomach is always fluttering. The last time I felt like this was after I had that dream about Pein before he took over Yahiko's body. _She turned over onto her side no longer comfortable on her back. _Maybe it's just cause he's a new friend….who knows._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Authors Note:** I want to thank Sweetpeaaa and Fruitdstogether.

* * *

"What the hell! Why does this keep happening!?"

"Emi what's wrong?" She heard Sakura's voice from her kitchen.

"Nothing I'll be out in a minute." She washed her mouth out and than walked out into the kitchen to see Naruto, helping himself to her toast.

"Sure you can have some of my toast why don't you make yourself some eggs too!?" She scoffed and slapped her hand onto her hip.

"Woah Em what's up with you?" Naruto asked looking a bit taken aback. She usually didn't care when he grabbed a piece of her toast when he forgot to eat breakfast.

"Nothing." She sighed calming down after a few deep breaths.

"Em, did you throw up again?" Ino asked looking concerned.

"Ya think? It's kinda getting old now." Emi took her hair from the messy ponytail; she put it in and ran her hand through her hair rolling her eyes.

"Hmm." Sakura sat at the table thinking of what could be wrong with her friend.

"What?" Emi knew what this meant coming from Sakura, by now and she hated it. Simply because when Sakura gave her reality checks she was usually right.

"You've been throwing up, you clearly have mood swings, you've been quiet lethargic lately, and you're _always _hungry for the weirdest things."

"Yeah! Like when you had the Natto the other week!" Naruto perked up and crinkled his nose a bit remembering the smell.

"Emi….are you pregnant?" Sakura was now looking directly at Emi.

The piece of Naruto's toast that he was about to shove fully in his mouth dropped onto the table as he stood looking at Sakura in shock. He than looked to Emi waiting for her answer; he knew one thing for sure if she was, it wasn't his.

"What?" Emi spoke darkly as her gaze hardened toward Sakura, "Sakura that's impossi- Oh fuck!" Emi hand suddenly went to her mouth and she closed her eyes as she concentrated on not throwing up again. _This just __**had **__to happen in front of Naruto! What will he think of me now? _She shuddered a bit and her eyes shut tighter as she heard the front door slam marking Naruto's exit. _Guess my question is answered…._

"Come on," Sakura stood up and laced her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Let's take you to Lady Tsunade."

Ino nodded in agreement and followed the two locking the door as they exited the apartment. She turned her head to the right and looked downward to where she heard objects being throwing and walls cracking under whatever pressure was being put on them. _I'll have to see him later. Emi's more important right now. _Ino knew everything. From what happened to her parents to her friendship and training session with the older Uchiha to her love for Pein and what she did to get away from him. Her heart went out to her cousin; she could only imagine what the other girl was feeling at the moment. Just when she felt like her life was falling into place and she was developing feelings for a new man, something had to come back to haunt her.

"Well Emi, I'm not exactly sure how you want me to say this."

"Whatever it is just be straight up." Emi suddenly felt her tense body relax as her cousin and friend came over to each of her sides and placed there hands on hers. She sighed slightly in relief as she felt the support around her.

"You're pregnant."

Emi blinked a few times allowing her tears she had been holding back since Naruto left her apartment to flow freely before ripping her hands from her friends and throwing them around as she yelled. "What the fuck!? Are you kidding me!? You _**have**_ to be kidding me. You like don't understand that can't happen, FUCKIN JASHIN!"

"Lady Tsunade." Sakura chimed in and stepped toward her sensei a little more, "Maybe it was a false positive?"

"Yes!" Emi agreed quickly; her face brightening up a bit. "They _**have **_to be wrong."

"It's not." Tsunade felt sorry for her, usually people were happy, but it wasn't often people had this reaction.

"Oh my god. What the hell am I supposed to do?" She started crying and turned to Ino "Why now?"

Ino stepped closer to her cousin and wrapped her arm's around her "I got you Emi; let it out girl." She stroked the back of Emi's head as she let her cry. She closed her eyes and tried not to cry herself as she answered her cousins question in her own head, _I don't know Emi, I just don't know._

Ino walked Emi home and once she knew she was inside and safe in bed asleep she went to Naruto's apartment and knocked on the door. She waited a few moments and knocked again. There was no answer, not even a single needle drop coming from inside. Ino sighed. She knew she needed to find him and explain to him; Emi would do the same for her. _Emi! That's it! I know how I'll find him. _Ino went and sat down on one of the benches just outside the complex. She closed her eyes and thought back to what Emi taught her.

_When the person you want to find isn't in your nearby vicinity and you know there chakra signature think back to how it feels. Let the feeling of their chakra's presence absorb into your mind. You'll feel it bounce back toward you. Measure the distance like you measure how far a storm is, count the seconds between the jolts of it you get bouncing off you. _

Once she felt him she counted the seconds and figured him to be a few miles away. She stood up and walked toward the direction his chakra signature was coming from.

She found him at one of the abandoned training grounds in the Uchiha complex. She looked around and saw debris scattered everywhere. Stumps sat where there used to be entire trees. She walked into the center and looked around not seeing anyone. Suddenly she heard a crash and ran over to where she saw the dirt being kicked up.

"Naruto!"

He turned his head to her, he was sweating and heaving to catch his breath. His eyes were red and his pupils where nothing but slits. When she looked closer she noticed that his k9s where pointed to a tip similar to that of a fox.

She took a careful step toward him. "I need to talk to you; about what happened earlier. There's something you don't know about how Emi had to get away."

He narrowed his eyes at her "If it was such an important detail why didn't she tell me?! Why would she keep it from me?"

Ino sighed, he really didn't realize, _He really is a big baka. _"Naruto Emi likes you, like a lot."

As his breath began to steady the red in his eyes slowly faded out to his normal blue and his pupils were once again rounded. He walked over toward Ino. "She likes me?"

"Sit we need to talk." Ino sat in the grass and waited until the other blonde sat as well.

Emi woke up in the morning and rubbed her eyes. They were still swollen and puffy. She sighed and reluctantly got out of bed to go shower before she met Ino for training. Before she was even able to get in there was a knock on her door. She wrapped a towel around her declothed body and walked to her front door. She opened it to see Naruto. Her face fell and without any warning she burst out in tears.

"Hey…hey I haven't even said anything yet why are you crying?" Naruto stepped into the apartment and placed his hands on Emi's shoulders.

She covered her face with her hands; she shook her head and took a deep breath to calm herself and looked up at Naruto wiping her tears away. "I thought you hated me…"

Tears slide silently down her face and he wiped them away, "No Emi; I could never hate you. I was angry, but…" he titled her chin up until he was able to lock eyes with her, "I understand now, why you did what you did to get away. I know this wasn't what you had planned. I'm your friend and I'm going to help you."

Emi began crying again and fell forward slightly, Naruto wrapped his arms around her blushing slightly upon realizing the state of clothing she had or not had for that fact.

"thankyou Naruto" she flattened her hands out on his chest and leaned further into him as he tightened his hug around her.


End file.
